Mi vida en Tokio
by lukalshion
Summary: Shadow Prove engaña a Alice con su mejor amiga, por ello decide irse a vivir a tokio,  muchos trataran de aprovechar que ella esta soltera pero se terminara enamorando de un chico nuevo  Shun X Alice
1. Chapter 1

-Todas las veces que me dijiste te amo, se han quedado en el olvido, ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti Shadow Prove

-Por favor Alice perdoname

-Perdonarte, me fuiste infiel, y quieres que te diga no te preocupes te perdono?, estas muy equivocado Prove, no quiero volverte a ver

Diciendo esto Alice azoto la puerta, las lagrimas caian de su rostro, pero no por amor si no por odio, todo el amor que le tenia a Shadow Prove, se habia convertido en odio, Por que?, por que el le habia sido infiel, y no precisamente con cualquiera, No, con la novia de su mejor amigo Dan, Runo, quien era la mejor amiga de Alice, desde hacia años, pero toda esa amistad ahora habia quedado en el olvido.

Dan y Runo terminaron, Shadow y Dan tuvieron una fuerte discusión, Y Alice, de ella no se supo nada desde que se marcho de casa de Shadow, habian tratado de llamarla, pero era en vano, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Aunque Shadow se hubiera acostado con otra, el seguia amando a Alice, pero de que le servia ese amor si ella se habia ido, se llevo algunas prendas, en una maleta, no era muy grande asi que no le cupo toda su ropa, por las noches Shadow olia la ropa de Alice para recordar a su amada, tal vez se habia ido pero el todavía la amaba.

Runo iba a buscarlo, pero el siempre se negaba a hablar con ella, ella no lo queria ver, ella queria otra cosa, sus visitas eran frecuentes aun cuando el no hablaba con ella, un dia, harto de que lo fuera a buscar se digno a hablar con ella

-Vaya hasta que al fin te veo

-Que quieres?

-No me digas que no sabes, tal vez esto te lo recuerde

Runo lo trato de besar cuando…

-Que haces, no te basta con haberme separado de Alice, y haber hecho que me alejara de Dan, ahora que quieres?, quitarme la vida?, vete de aquí, no quiero ni verte

Runo no dijo nada, solo se marcho

* * *

-Me alegra mucho verte Alice

-A mi tambien Klaus

-Que es lo que trae hasta aca?

-Bueno, termine con Shadow

-A que se debe esa decisión?

-Bueno el me fue Infiel –Alice lo dijo seria, ya no lloraria por el, ya no mas lo habia hecho bastante el dia que lo descubrio como para seguir haciendolo

-lo supuse

-Si, pero no quiero hablar de el, solo vine a decirte que me ire a vivir a Tokio

-Tokio!, eso es muy lejos

-Si, pero necesito olvidarme de todo, ya no quiero saber mas de Shadow ni de Runo

-Entiendo, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, pero con quien viviras?

-Bueno mi prima Mira vive ahí asi que me quedare con ella un tiempo

-Bueno, pero en cuanto pueda ire a visitarte

-De a cuerdo, debo irme, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas, te extrañare mucho –abrazandolo-

-Igual yo Alice

Alice se marcho de casa de Klaus, el estaba algo sorprendido por lo que habia pasadon Shadow, el era un mujeriego, nunca entendio como Alice se habia enamorado de el, cuando estaban juntos el miraba mas a otras chicas que a Alice, su novia, pero ella era ingenua y nunca se daba cuenta.

-Tengo que aprovechar que ya no esta con ese idiota, es mi hora de conquistarla, Alice Gehabich, tu seras mia

* * *

-*suspiro* Ya voy en camino hacia Tokio, no puedo dar vuelta atrás en este momento, espero que Mira no se moleste por no haberla llamado antes

Alice y Mira no eran primas, pero como sus madres eran muy amigas, convivieron juntas muchos años de sus vidas, asi que se querian como tal. A Alice le emocionaba regresar a Tokio tenia tantos recuerdos maravillosos de ese lugar, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer novio, Alice no podia evitar suspirar cuando recordaba todas esas cosas, eran tan lindo regresar al lugar que te vio nacer.

-Ya estoy aquí, espero olvidarme de todo lo que paso en Rusia, olvidarme de Shadow, de Runo, hacer una vida nueva donde nadie me engañe de nuevo

Alice recorria la ciudad en taxi esperando llegar pronto a casa de Mira, estaba tan emocionada de verla, hace muchos años que no la veia, quizas lloraria cuando la viera, o reirian de los viejos tiempos. Tendria que averiguarlo

* * *

Toc Toc ( mi super efectos de sonido XD)

-Voy

-No te molestes Mira, yo voy

-Gracias Keith

Keith no sabia que esperar al abrir la puerta, podia ser cualquier cosa, pero jamas se imagino lo que estaba detrás de ella

-Alice!

* * *

-Que haces aquí Shadow?

-Vine a hablar contigo

-Sobre que?

-Sobre Alice

-Que no te basto con haberla engañado con su mejor amiga, dejala en paz

-Quiero saber donde esta

-No me importa, ella ya no quiere saber mas de ti, se fue de aquí, y se fue muy lejos

-Dime a donde se fue –sujetandolo de la camisa

-Nunca te lo dire, ahora que Alice se ha alejado de ti, es mi oportunidad de conquistarla

-Eso no te lo permitire idiota-dandole un puñetazo

-Eso no impedira que luche por Alice, ahora que me dejaste el camino libre podre estar con ella

-No la dejare ir tan fácilmente, hare todo lo posible por recuperarla, no dejare que este contigo

-Eso lo veremos

* * *

-No lo puedo creer, Alice –Dijo Mira corriendo a abrazarla

-Hola Mira, perdon por no haber avisado que venia

-No te preocupes sabes que esta es tu casa

-Muchas gracias

Keith no se habia movido desde que vio a Alice, no lo podia creer, la niña de la que se habia enamorado ahora era toda una mujer.

-Hola A-alice

-Hola Keith, hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti

-Ni yo de ti, pero mira como has crecido, te ves hermosa

-Muchas gracias –dijo algo sonrojada

-Pasa Alice, no te quedes ahí afuera

-Gracias

-Disculpa el desorden, es que no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar

-No se preocupen

-Y dinos que haces aquí –pregunto Keith

-Bueno es que mi novio… -iba a decir cuando Mira la interrumpio

-Estas son cosas de chicas Keith, mejor vete a tu habitación

-Si mama –dijo con tono sacarstico

Keith subio a su habitación, aunque se estaba muriendo por saber que era lo que alice iba a decir sobre su novio, quizas se iba a casar, quizas se habian separado, quizas estaba embarazada, tenia que escuchar, pero no tuvo el valor, para quedarse a escuchar

* * *

-Bueno y que paso?

-El me engaño –comenzando a llorar

-Alice –susurrando

-No lo entiendo Mira, fui buena con el, nunca lo engañe, le conte todos mis secretos por que creia que como eramos novios no debiamos oculatarnos nada, pero aun asi me engaño, y no creas que con cualquiera, me engaño con mi mejor amiga

-Es un Idiota, no sabe lo que perdio

-Pero no te preocupes Alice, aquí te olvidaras de ese Imbecil

-Gracias Mira

* * *

-Me pregunto que le estara diciendo Alice a Mira, sera mejor que no me meta en cosas de chicas y deje que ellas lo arreglen

* * *

Toc toc (otra vez mis super efectos XD)

-Espera aquí Alice

-Si

-Shun, que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Keith, le hable pero no me contesto

-Pasa esta en su habitación

Shun se dirigia a la habitación de Keith, cuando la vio, parecia un angel, pero si ella fuera un angel el estaria muerto.

-pero es que es tan hermosa – penso en voz alta

-Eh que dijiste? –pregunto Mira

-Ah, no nada, ya me iba

* * *

-Oye que te crees, te estoy hablando desde la mañana y no me contestas

-Ah, lo siento, es que no encuentro mi celular

-Tambien hable a tu casa

-Tambien perdimos en telefono de la casa

-Como es posible que pierdas el telefono de tu casa

-Bueno es que es inalambrico

-Idiota

-Bueno pero a que viniste?

-Eh, quien, yo?

-Quien mas?

-Queria decirte que habra fiesta esta noche

-Que! Y por que no me dijeron?

Shun le hecho una mirada de: que no es obvio

-Ah

-Duh, bueno te esperamos

-En donde va a ser?

-En casa de Ace

-En tonces ahí nos vemos

-Esta bien, oye, quien era la chica que esta en tu sala

-Alice?

-Si

-Ella es una vieja amiga, se quedara por un tiempo, o por lo menos eso creo, por que llego con una maleta, Por que?

-Eh, no simple curiosidad

-mmm, bueno entonces nos vemos al rato

-Si, oye por que no llevas a Mira, tu sabes que a ella le gusta Ace y bueno… estaremos en su casa y habra fiesta

-Dejame pensarlo

-Ademas tambien pueden llevar a Alice

-Creo que no le hara daño salir

-Bueno me voy

-Oye ira mylene

-No lo se, Por que?

-Es que no quiero verla

-Por que?

-Ella siempre me esta siguiendo, es como una acosadora

-No es para tanto

-No es para tanto?, la semana pasada me siguió hasta aca, se escondio debajo de mi cama, no se cuanto tiempo duro ahí, y cuando desperte estaba parada mirandome

-Bueno si es una acosadora

-Pero no te arruines la vida por ella

-Tienes razon

-Lo ves

-Bueno ya vete si quieres que vaya

-Si

* * *

-Oye Mira, habra fiesta en casa de Ace, estan invitadas, le dije a Keith que les dijera pero no creo que les diga

-Estamos?

-Si, tu y ella –señalando a Alice

-Lo pensare

-Bueno nos vemos, adios Mira, adios Alice

Shun salio de la casa de Keith, jamas habia visto a una chica tan hermosa como Alice, aunque no entendia que hacia alli.

-Alice, que dices quieres ir

-No lo se Mira yo…

-Vamos Alice conocer gente nueva te hara bien

-Esta bien

* * *

-Les dijiste Shun? –preguntaba un peliverde

-Si

-Y que te dijeron

-Que si

-Me alegro

-Te gusta Mira verdad?

-Claro que no –sonrojado

-aja y por que estas todo rojo

-Bueno si me gusta

-Y que haras?

-Tal vez le pida que sea mi novia

-No crees que es muy apresurado

-Si, pero es que me gusta desde hace mucho, y ya hemos salido muchas veces juntos, ademas creo que yo tambien le gusto. Ademas que tiene de raro que me guste una chica, raro tu, nunca te he conocido una novia

-Es por que no me gusta que te metas en mi vida privada

-O por que nunca has tenido una

-Como quieras

-es enserio Shun, nunca te he visto luchando por una chica, las chicas vienen hacia ti

-Si, pero no he econtrado alguien que valga la pena

-A que te refieres con que valga la pena

-Bueno una chica que no se le declare a cualquiera, que sepa lo que quiere

-Pides demasiado Shun –riendose

-Jaja que gracioso –dijo con fastidio

-bueno sera mejor que me arregle

-Ya te bañaste?

-No

-Pues hazlo que te hace mucha falta

* * *

-Que linda te vez Alice

-Gracias Mira

-Pero miren que chica tan hermosa –dijo Keith

-No digas eso

-Por que si es verdad

-gracias –dijo Alice sonrojada

-Bueno vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde

-Por que tanta prisa Mira, no puedes esperar 5 minutos mas para ver a Ace?

-No es eso -sonrojada

-Quien es Ace?

-El novio de Mira –dijo Keith

-No es mi novio

-Eso quisieras

-Mejor vámonos ya –Dijo Mira

-Si –dijo Keith

En la fiesta habia mucha gente, jamas creyeron que en un pequeño departamento pudiera entrar tanta gente, Mira se encontro con Ace y empezaron a platicar.

Alice y Keith se quedaron viendo como Mira y Ace desaparecian entre tanta gente.

-Ese es Ace?

-Si

-Parece ser un buen chico

-Lo es

-Hola Keith

-Hola Shun

-Quien es esta hermosa joven? –dijo Shun aunque ya sabia quien era

-Hola, me llamo Alice

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es…

-Shuuuuun!

-Ay no puede ser –dijo algo fastidiado

-Como estas amor?

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas amor

-Ay no te enojes amor –sonsteniendolo del brazo- Quien es ella?

-Me llamo Alice mucho gusto

-Eres nueva verdad?

-Si

-Bueno te advierto que Shun es mio y de nadie mas

-Estas loca Mylene dejame en paz

Shun se fue de ahí y Maylene lo siguió

-No entiendo, son novios o no?

-No, pero ella esta obsesionada con el

-Pero el no tiene nada de especial, osea es un chico comun y corriente

-Si, pero por alguna razon las chicas se vuelven locas con el

-Pues yo no

-me alegro –susurro-

* * *

-Ya dejame en paz Mylene

-Dime, te gusta la tal Alice verdad?

-No, y si asi fuera que?

-Deseara jamas haber nacido

* * *

-Hola de nuevo Alice

-Hola Shun

-Donde esta Keith dijo que tenia que irse

-Y Mira?

-Desde hace un par de horas que no la he visto

-Al parecer te dejaron sola

-Si, eso creo

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Si por favor

Alice y Shun caminaban por la ciudad, era de noche y hacia algo de frio, Alice trataba de calentarse con sus brazos, pero era en vano

-Tienes frio?

-Un poco –temblando

-Toma –dandole su chamarra

-No es necesario

-No te preocupes, no tengo frio

-Seguro?

-Si

-Muchas gracias –sonrojada

-Que te parece Tokio?

-Me encanta, es una ciudad hermosa, y tiene chicos muy lindos –sonrojada

-Pues gracias por el cumplido

-De nada

-Ya llegamos

-Muchas gracias por traerme

-De nada, oye me preguntaba si quisieras ir al cine conmigo?

-Claro, cuando?

-Mañana a las 7:00

-Esta bien

-Nos vemos mañana

-Si

* * *

-No lo puedo creer mi primer dia aquí y ya tengo una cita -decia Alice muy emocioanda

* * *

Bueno quizas este algo enredoso pero tratare de explicarlo

Klaus, Runo, Dan y Shadow viven en Rusia

Ace, Mira, Shun, Mylene y Keith viven en Tok¡o

Alice no conoce a Mylene , Ace ni Shun

Espero que les guste si tienen alguna duda prengunteme n.n y si pueden dejen reviews que haria que esta chica estuviera muuuy feliz


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Jamás creí que haría esto pero siempre ahí una primera vez para todo u.u

Debo decirles que todos mis fics serán suspendidos hasta que arregle mi cargador

Lo que pasa es que el cargador de mi computadora estaba fallando y lo quise arreglar, grave error ¬¬

solo descompuse mas mi cargador no se que haré si comprar uno nuevo o llevarlo a arreglar pero si lo arreglo seguro me castigaran.

Como en mi casa solo esta la computadora de mi padre y la de mi madre dudo que me la quieran prestar, tratare de escribir los capítulos pero no les aseguro nada ya que en mi compu tenia ya algunos capítulos ya casi terminados, ojala que entiendan la gran estupidez que cometí, y que esperen mi regreso.

Los quiere Kira Kurosaki

Feliz navidad y Feliz año n.n


	3. capitulo 3

muy bien aqui les voy de nuevo con la segunda parte de:

**Mi vida en Tokio**

Espero que les guste n.n

y empezamos :D

* * *

-Wow Alice, por que tienes esa cara -preguntaba una chica pelinaranja

-Mira!, lo que pasa es que Shun me invito a salir

-NO!

-Si, me lo pidio cuando me trajo..

-Te trajo?

-Si, por que lo preguntas?

-segun Keith el te traeria, supongo que debio de estar escapando de Mylene

-Mylene?

-Si, esta loca se la pasa acosando a todo chico guapo

-Si, ya se a quien te refieres, la vi en la fiesta

-Tiene cara de sicopata

-ni tanto

En ese instante Keith entro corriendo a la casa con la respiracion acelerada

-Y a ti que te pasa -dijo Mira

-Es que... Mylene... ella me venia... persiguiendo... y yo corri hasta aca

-Mylene -dijo Mira algo fastidiada- esa chica me tiene harta

-y tu crees que a mi no? -pregunto Keith

-si pero...

-Esa chica si que es rara -interrumpio Alice

-Si, nunca se cansa

* * *

Con Shun

-Esa chica es tan linda

-De quien hablas -pregunto un peliverde apareciendo de la nada

-Me asustaste

-Asi debes tener la conciencia

-Eh?

-No, nada, hablabas de Alice verdad?

-Si

-Si, es linda, pero yo prefiero a Mira

-Y?

-Que?

-Ya te le declaraste?

-bueno trate pero...

* * *

Flashback

-Mira, tengo que decirte algo

-Que es Ace

-Bueno es que yo...

-CUIDADO! -grito alguien

-cuidado? -pregunto Ace

depronto un vaso lleno de bebida cayo sobre Ace

-Que rayos...

-Ace, estas todo empapado

-No, me lo juras -Dijo Ace en tono sarcastico

-si te vas poner pesado mejor me voy -dijo Mira algo enfadada

-Pesado?, me acaban de tirar un vaso de no se que y que quieres que me ponga feliz, pues estas mal

-A si?

-Si

-Pues me voy

-No espera...

Mira se fue

Fin flashback

* * *

-Wow amigo tu si que tienes mala suerte

-Lo se

-Pero tu tuviste la culpa, te pusiste pesado

-YA callate!

* * *

-Una cita! -Dijo Keith

-Si

-no iras verdad? -pregunto el rubio

-Claro que ira -dijo Mira

-NO!

-SI!

-NO!

-SI!

-N...

-no cren que esa decision solo puedo tomarla yo?

-si -dijeron ambos al unisono

-Entonces? -pregunto Mira -Iras?

-Dile que no iras Alice, por que no iras, verdad?

-Claro que ire, es solo una cita nada mas

-Si, Keith una cita o es que acaso estas celoso? -Pregunto Mira

-N-no -Respondio Keith sonrojado como tomate, pero volteo la cara para que no lo vieran

-Bueno, y que te pondras?

-No lo se, quizas unos jeans y una blusa, solo iremos al cine Mira, no es para tanto

-No es para tanto?

-o si? -pregunto Alice

-Claro que si, sabes cuantas chicas darian todo por salir con Shun?, muchas debes verte perfecta Alice

-Pero

-Nada de peros, yo te ayudare a elegir el atuendo perfecto

-Esta bien

* * *

-Por que no lo pense antes, debio de haber vuelto a Tokio con Mira, pero que idiota, mañana mismo ire por ella, y hare que regrese conmigo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Shadow estaba decidido a recuperarla, pero ahora que sabia donde estaba la traeria a la fuerza si fuera necesario, el todavia la ama pero decisiones estupidas como esas fueron las que hiceron que su relacion acabara. Pero el no era el unico que la deseaba, no, Klaus su mejor amigo tambien la queria, y no se rendiria facilmente, el no es de los que se rinden facilmente, y ahora que Alice estaba libre, aprovecharia al 100% la oportunidad.

* * *

-Bien, ahora que voy a Tokio a ver a Alice espero poder conquistarla, se que no sera facil, pero con mis encantos lo logragre -dijo Klaus con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero el no tenia idea de que en Tokio tambien tendria rivales, Keith quien la ama desde hace mucho y Shun, un chico nuevo que empezaba a ver Alice no como una fan mas, sino como una chica linda que podria ser la dueña de su corazon.

Pero a quien eligiria Alice, una dificil decision, estaba Klaus, su mejor amigo, alguien de mucha confianza para ella, Shadow, su ex-novio, tal vez podria renacer ese amor que tenian, Keith amigo de la infancia, el es como un hermano para ella, pero todo podria cambiar.

Alice no sabe lo que le espera en su nueva vida en Tokio.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo, el siguiente capitulo sera del punto de vista de Shadow y Klaus, quizas Keith, supongo que sera corto por que no hay mucho que decir, asi que la cita tendra que esperar.

Dejen reviews

quiero saber que les parecio n.n

kira Kurosaki off


	4. new guy?

Bueno, son las 2 de la mañana, tengo que ir a la escuela pero tenia ganas de escribir asi que aqui esta el 3er capitulo de mi vida en tokio espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews n.n

* * *

-Wow jamas crei que esta ciudad fuera tan grande -un peligris diambulaba por la ciudad- ahora por donde empezar a buscar, Alice nunca menciono alguna direccion o algo

El chico iba muy distraido, no miraba por donde iba, se tropezo.

-Maldita sea, oye idiota por que no mejor vas y te le atraviesas a tu madre ehh! -dijo Shadow

-Por que no te fijas tu imbecil - le contesto el muchacho, el era alto, rubio y llevaba unos lentes de sol que cubrian la mayor parte de su rostro

-Yo!, pero si tu te me atravesaste

-Si tu, no veias por donde venias y te tropezaste conmigo

-Ah, en ese caso lo siento

-Mas te vale -dijo esto casi en susurro- mi nombre es Masquerade y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Shadow

-Sabes, pareces un chico malo, tengo unos negocios por aqui en la ciudad, si necesitas algo solo avisame -Masquerade le entrego una tarjeta en blanco, solo tenia su numero escrito

-Y para que yo quiero formar parte de tus negocios?

-bueno, nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar algo de ayuda

-Ayuda?

-Algun dia lo entederas mi amigo, nos vemos

...

-Que chico tan raro, pero bueno debo seguir buscando

* * *

-Bien, ahora que estoy aqui en Tokio, debo encontrar a Alice, tal vez a Shadow se le ocurra venir

Klaus acaba de llegar, su avion ya habia aterrizado y sus empleados bajaban sus cosas mientras el abordaba su limosina, el viaje habia sido largo pero valdria la pena ver a Alice de nuevo.

En el camino hacia sy hotel Klaus no podia dejar de pensar en alice

Klaus POV

Al fin, esta vez podre estar con Alice, ahora que ese idiota de Shadow esta fuera de mi camino podre hacer que Alice se enamore de mi, buen plan el que se me ocurrio, jamas crei que Rhuno aceptara pero lo hizo, aun sin importarle que Dan la dejara, pero que descarada.

Fin Klaus POV

-llegamos señor

-gracias Jaime (que nombre tan original XD)

al bajar de la limosina Klaus estaba frente a uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la ciudad el Sunroute Plaza Shinjuku

despues de registrarse desempacar sus cosas y cambiarse...

-Ahora es tiempo de encontrarte Alice

* * *

-Maldita seas Mylene -decia Keith para si mismo- cuando al fin Alice regresa ella me acosa de nuevo, no puede ser yo que crei que mee dejaria en paz, y para terminar, Shun le pide que salgan, solo me falta que Ace y Mira se hagan novios

Keith estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, era tarde y debia descansar

-bueno sera mejor que descanse, debo conquistar a Alice cueste lo que cueste

* * *

-Asi que su nombre es Alice eh?

-Si, y al parecer ha llamado la atencion de todos

-Celosa Mylene?

-Como crees?, en serio que mas idiota no puedes ser Masquerade

-Como sea, que quieres que haga?

-Por el momento nada, pero si la maldita intenta quitarme a Shun o a Keith se las vera muy mal

-Me encanta tu lado malo

-Como enfadas

* * *

bien hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, si esta corto lo se, pero les avise

bueno como todos saben el viernes pasado, hubo un terremoto en japon, una de las ciudades afectadas fue Tokio, hay mucha gente desaparecida, muchos muertos, y escases de comida y agua. y la verdad es que estoy preocupada. me gustaria que guardaran un minuto de silencio por toda es gente que murio ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

bueno si no hicieron el minuto de silencio no importa n.n

pero por lo menos piensen en toda la gente que murio y la que esta sufriendo ahora

nos vemos en el proximo campitulo

Kira Kurosaki off


	5. Cita

Shun había ido por Alice a casa de Mira y Keith, quien no se veía muy contento. Alice vestía un hermoso vestido verde a la rodilla, a Shun se le caía la baba con solo verla, es que se veía tan hermosa. Mira estaba muy feliz por ella, parecía que se estaba olvidando de ese tal shadow, pero no podía creer que Shun, el chico serio y antisocial que conocía le hubiera pedido que salieran, solo llevaba dos días ahí y ya era envidiada por muchas chicas, solo que ella lo sabia, pero Mira estaba algo preocupada, Mylene era muy celosa incluso con lo que no era suyo como Keith y Shun, y podría hacerle mucho daño a Alice si no le parecía que saliera con Shun.

Alice estaba muy contenta y aunque no lo pareciera aun estaba dolida por dentro, no podía entender el por que su mejor amiga la había traicionado así, pero debía de dejar de pensar en eso, ahora estaba en Tokio.

Shun llevo a Alice al cine, Alice escogió la película, Shun creyó que tal vez escogería una romántica, pero no fue así, escogió una de acción.

Al terminar la película Alice salio muy emocionada imitando algunas de sus partes favoritas de la película. Después fueron cenar Shun quería llevar a Alice a un restaurante elegante, pero ella le sugirió que mejor fueran a una pizzería, a el le encanto la idea. Después de cenar y platicar un rato decidieron irse, ambos hablaban y reían, Alice había escuchado algunas cosas de Shun, pero el no era nada de lo que habían dicho, el era amable, lindo y divertido y no era alguien amargado ni egoísta como Keith le había comentado.

-Bueno, hemos llegado –dijo Shun.

-Si, gracias

-No hay de que

-Me la pase muy bien

-Igual yo, eres diferente a las demás chicas

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno a muchas chicas les gusta ver películas románticas e ir a lugares elegantes y caros, pero a ti no

-Esas cosas a mi no me gustan, prefiero ver una buena película de acción antes que una de esas comedias románticas, no las soporto

-Eso me gusta de ti

-"¿le gusto?" –pensó Alice sonrojándose levemente

-Bueno, es hora de irme, creo que a cierta persona no le gusta que este aquí –dijo Shun señalando la ventana desde donde Keith los miraba- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Shun

Shun miraba a Alice directamente a los ojos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, lentamente sus rostros se acercaban, Alice cerro los ojos esperando los labios del chico, pero…

-Nada de besos en la primera cita

Keith apareció entre ella y Shun puso su mano en los labios del chico mientras le daba la espalda Alice, ella no entendía que pasaba

-Que es lo que te pasa Keith, déjalos solos –Dijo Mira desde la puerta

-Si, no estábamos haciendo nada malo –dijo Shun algo molesto

-Bueno, dijiste que ya te ibas ¿No?

-Si, bueno, nos vemos luego Alice

-Si, descansa, hasta luego

-Hasta luego

Mientras se despedían Keith parecía querer matar a Shun con la mirada, estaba celoso aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el amaba Alice.

-Será mejor que entremos o puedes enfermarte

-Si

Alice fue a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras que Mira y Keith discutían.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que?

-No te hagas, por que no dejaste que Shun besara a Alice

-No hay besos en las primeras citas

-No me vengas con eso Keith, lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso eso es todo

-Calla, Alice te puede escuchar

-Entonces si son celos

-Si…

-Pero yo creí que tu amabas a…

-No, yo amo a Alice, pero promete que no le dirás nada

-Lo prometo

-No puedo creerlo, Shun casi me besa

Alice estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado, pero estaba mas sorprendida por la actitud de Keith, no entendía por que había hecho eso, habrían sido ¿celos?, claro que no, ellos eran como hermanos así que el ojiazul no podría estar celoso de shun ¿o si?.

Al día siguiente Alice había decidido salir a caminar por la ciudad, Tokio era mas grande de lo que creía.

-Creo que no debí de haber venido sola –se dijo Alice al verse perdida en la inmensa ciudad

-Alice!

La pelinaranja se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Que haces aquí?

* * *

Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no subía nada de esta pareja y es que la escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo y apenas tengo tiempo para respirar, bueno, ahora que he regresado tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar mis fics, aun no he terminado los capítulos de mis otros fics, pero prometo hacerlo pronto. Ya se acercan las vacaciones así que tendré mas tiempo para escribir y actualizar asi que no se desesperen aunque la historia de amor prohibido esta en pausa, he estado pensando y la verdad no se si continuarlo pero bueno, lo importante es que regrese y que actualizare mas pronto mis fics. Y como podrán haberse dado cuenta cambie mi nombre, desde ahora seré lukalshion.

Si les gusto o quieren dejar una sugerencia (que sera bienvenida) dejen reviews! :D


End file.
